Hard Merchandise
by Kiazen
Summary: Boba Fett finds himself in trouble with his latest piece of merchandise, -hard- trouble. (Rated M for smutty goodness)


**Disclaimer: I don't write often, and when I do I never share it, but I actually really enjoyed writing this one and figured it worth sharing!**

 **I tried to keep the Universe vague, as well as descriptions of Fett so that everyone could enjoy no matter if you prefer canon or EU stories! Thanks for reading.**

Boba Fett entered the cold, blue hued cargo hold of the Slave I. He looked down at the tray he was holding and the grey, paste-like substance that was served on it, a purely nutritious but entirely tasteless food substitute. Fett made his way over to the 'merchandise' cell, such was the word assigned to those whom had bounties placed on their heads. This piece of merchandise was slightly unusual; their bounty contained only the image of the woman and the price, no name, no other information. Of course, that wasn't a problem, it was inevitable that Fett would catch her, even with less information he would have got his merchandise.

"What should I call you?" Fett asked once he had approached the cage, he offered the tray and… _food_ through the bars.

"You may call me Tii" Her voice had an edge of bitterness which was hardly surprising to Fett.

Tii took the tray from Fett's hands, "You choose to eat, or I force you" Fett said "I don't deliver half dead merchandise".

"That really won't be necessary" was her abrupt reply, Boba Fett noted that she was not shaking from the cold and didn't hesitate to eat a spoonful of the paste immediately. _Makes_ sense, he thought, s _he had probably had very little to eat while on the run_. Tii was dressed in a simple flight suit, light grey with navy blue panels, and black boots. Her hair was long, tied back in a plait and a bright copper colour, she had managed to sit down with her legs crossed in the cell. Fett briefly tried to get a read on her, where she might be from, how she came to be merchandise.

This didn't escape Tii's notice even with Fett's helmet on, "What are you looking at?" she queried him, eyes flicking over his cold and unchanging Mandalorian mask.

"Truth be told, I didn't have to do that much research to find you" Boba turned his gaze to a data projection streaming from his gauntlet; he checked the Slave's autopilot routines "I had a moment of curiosity about your...circumstances". Fett's voice was as flat and emotionless as ever, it came naturally to him.

"Surprisingly," Tii's voice cut through Fett's focus on his data stream, "I'm not in the _mood_ to swap stories".

 _Fiery_ , thought Fett, _likely a good thing I put this merchandise in the cell_.

Still, Fett felt curious about her, and had to shake his head in an attempt to rid himself of the needless thoughts. Tii studied his actions while eating the nutrient goop, she did not feel scared exactly, knowing she would not die, at least not at the hands of Fett – she was his pay cheque after all. She was however, utterly stressed out. Tii felt fire inside her, rage and anxiety. The last thing she wanted was to be handed over, helpless; to the very people she had struggled endlessly to get away from. With great effort, Tii repressed the urge to spit at Fett, he had ruined everything.

Silence loomed between the two; Tii wondered why Fett was even staying here in the cold cargo bay, where only her cell, storage crates, and what looked to be workbenches reside. Indeed, even Fett was not sure why he lingered, busying himself with running and re-running commands for the Slave I and its journey through space.

Tii sighed, having finished eating the paste and with nothing else to focus on the smallness of her cell was beginning to bug her, she stood in an attempt to stretch her legs but found herself barely able to spin on the spot.

"Well, this cell is actually making its way into my top five least comfortable places, and I've experienced many of those as of late" Tii huffed, and flicked a stray hair from away from her face, the humorous statement a façade utilised as an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Fett didn't turn his head, but under the safety of his mask he raised a brow at the woman's remark.

"If you're trying to get me to let you out you'll have to do much better than that…this ship might have to be on the brink of destruction before I do such a thing" Fett still hadn't turned to face her. In order to make his job his _life_ , Fett had ignored and removed many things, even some neurological pathways to increase his resistance to certain drugs. As such his surprise with himself grew consistently as he become more… _attracted_ to the clearly agitated woman. Fett finally turned to face Tii through her cell bars, the cold T shape of his helmet visor met her gaze and she felt a shiver of ice go down her spine, and a flash of fire in her groin. She realised quite easily how Boba Fett had earned his terrifying reputation, and silently scolded herself for feeling arousal because of this man, if he even was one.

Fett sensed this, or at least he thought he did. He extended his arm towards the release panel for the cell door, hesitating before pushing the buttons, this went against every fibre of his being, yet he wanted to open the door. Tii glanced over to the panel and grasped the situation immediately, this could be her chance to get a "one-up" on the legendary Boba Fett, but did she really have a chance to begin with even if he were to unlock he cell?

Tii's eyes widened, suddenly she found herself looking at a face, a real face, with pale, cold and piercing eyes, and rugged features under heavily scarred skin. Fett had lifted his helmet off with his spare hand, while his other hand lingered over the release panel. The fire grew within Tii's navel, she nodded slightly and that seemed to be all the encouragement Fett required, he punched in the release code and Tii's cell door swung open.

She stepped forward within inches of Fett, rose up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Still joined at the lips, the two moved towards a large cargo crate, Fett stepped back to watch as Tii unzipped her flight suit and kicked off her boots, she pulled off her hair tie and let her long hair fall around her figure. Fett simply removed one glove and some _tactical_ armour pieces and sat down on the crate, beckoning Tii to move onto his lap. Tii's standing figure loomed over Fett, with his gloved hand he traced patterns along her side and breasts, his ungloved hand slipped between her thighs and found its target. An audible sigh escaped from Tii's lips as she felt both relief and excitement build, she glanced at Fett's groin to see his bulge pressing against his already unzipped flight suit, a needy ache stirred with the fire in her stomach.

It had been a while for Fett, he usually ignored such desires, yet he couldn't help but be pleased with the reaction he garnered from Tii, he removed his hand from between her legs to grab her hips and pull her onto his lap. Tii fumbled briefly with Fett's flight suit in order to free his hard member, she stroked him before gently lowering herself onto his shaft, she moaned as he filled her in the most satisfying way. Fett was enjoying the view of Tii's breasts bouncing and the feminine curves of her hips and stomach as she ground herself against him, the pleasure was growing slowly but strongly. He moved a hand from her hip to her buttock, giving it a firm squeeze before making his way up to the back of her neck where he gently grabbed a handful of hair. Tii tipped her head back in pleasure, which made her hips angle forward even more, she felt Fett's throbbing member hit an extremely sensitive spot inside her and uttered a loud gasp. Fett immediately grabbed her hips and held them in that position, she tightened and convulsed around him as her hips rocked in perfect rhythm, pleasure building exquisitely.

"Oh, my stars!" Tii had to steady herself as her climax approached, her head span and flickers of light danced across her eyes. Fett began to thrust up into her as Tii orgasmed, as he overflowed into her, their moans filling the cold cargo bay.

Tii panted as she regained some composure, and surprise and arousal sparked in her once again when she noticed Fett remaining hard inside of her. Boba allowed himself a smirk when he saw Tii grin with anticipation for the next round.

Boba Fett stood abruptly; Tii immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself in position as Fett held her close. Her skin erupted into shivers and her nipples erected to the point of pain as her naked skin was pressed against Fett's' cold armour plates. After kicking open a blanket that had been folded next to the merchandise cell, Fett lowered himself and Tii down onto the floor and kissed Tii deeply, their tongues met in a passionate battle. Tii felt as though she would go crazy if she didn't get to orgasm soon, her previous climax did not satiate her at all; but instead seemed to awaken an even greater hunger within her.

As if sensing her desire, Fett pulled away and knelt above Tii, almost chuckling at her flushed face.

"Show your back to me" said Fett, "and hang on to the bars".

Tii was _not_ one to follow orders, but the tingling running through her body compelled her to do as Fett said. Once she was in front of Fett with her back facing him he brushed her long hair to the side and lingered for just a second, running his hands over her thighs and buttocks, before pushing his member slowly inside of Tii, way too slowly in Tii's opinion.

Fett immediately changed the pace to fast and hard, hitting deep inside of Tii. Her head spun from the pleasure, desperation for release burning like fire inside her. Tii felt Boba Fett's hands slide onto her stomach, his still gloved hand found its way to her breast and pulled her back against him, while his ungloved hand slid down to her clit and began rubbing circles around the erected nub. Fett flicked her click just right and sent Tii over the edge of climax, explosions of light formed in Tii's vision as she threw her head back against Fett's shoulder, gasping and moaning while Fett kept thrusting through her orgasm and reaching climax of his own, he let out a deep, guttural groan which sent shivers down Tii's spine.

Exhaustion washed over her; suddenly she could hardly keep her eyes open. The last thing Tii felt before drifting off to sleep was Fett lowering her onto the blanket and wrapping her up.

Boba collected and re-attached his armour pieces that had been ditched previously, and put his helmet back on before scooping Tii up and carrying her to his small private quarters. It wasn't much, but at least it had a proper bed and a shower.

Once he had placed the sleeping woman on the bed, he turned and left the room, locking the door on his way out. Fett made his way back through the cargo bay and up the ladder leading to the cockpit of the Slave I. Punching in a few commands on his console he brought up a data stream of the camera he had placed in his quarters – one of many additional security systems.

 _She is still merchandise_ , Boba Fett thought, _I guess…_


End file.
